Enzymatic detergent compositions are well known in the art. Enzymes of many types have been proposed for inclusion in detergent compositions, but the main attention has been focused on protease. Among the many proteases proposed for use in detergents, the following two are particularly relevant for this invention:
Subtilisin Novo, an alkaline serine protease derived from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens, see EP 130,756 (Genentech). PA0 Alkaline protease of Fusarium, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,399 (Takeda) and DK 86/5640 (Novo). PA0 JP 56-28,515B (Sapporo): Ps. nitroreducens PA0 JP 50-25,553B (Agency of Industrial Science & Technology): Ps. mephitica var. lipolytica PA0 JP 48-103,791A (Amano) PA0 JP 55-42,613B (Amano) PA0 JP 49-45,592B (Amano) PA0 JP 59-187,780A (Toyobo) PA0 WO 87/00569 (Gist-Brocades): Ps. stutzeri and Ps. pseudoalcoligenes PA0 GB 1,372,034 (Unilever): Ps. stutzeri, later reclassified as Ps. aeruginosa PA0 lipase ex Ps. gladioli
Lipases have also been proposed as detergent ingredients, but there is still relatively little prior art dealing with lipases for this use. Of particular relevance to this invention is the proposed use of Pseudomonas lipase, see e.g. GB 1,372,034 (Unilever) and EP 214,761 (Novo).
Detergents containing lipase and protease are also known. However, as the lipase is a protein it is liable to digestion and deactivation by the protease in the detergent solution. Thus, data in EP 205,208 (Unilever) and EP 206,390 (Unilever) demonstrate that the stability of lipase from Pseudomonas fluorescens in detergent solution is seriously reduced by addition of protease from Bacillus licheniformis (Alcalase.RTM.) or from alkalophilic Bacillus sp. (Savinase.RTM. and Esperase.RTM., trade marks of Novo Industri A/S).
Further, EP 130,064 (Novo), EP 214,761 (Novo) and WO 87/00859 (Gist-Brocades N.V.) disclose detergents with protease of Bacillus licheniformis (described as ALCALASE.RTM. and MAXATASE.RTM., trade names of Novo and Gist-Brocades, respectively) and lipase of Fusarium oxysporum, Pseudomonas cepacia, Ps. pseudoalcaligenes or Ps. stutzeri, Stability data have not been published, but data in examples of this specification show that the stability of the lipase in these combinations is poor due to the influence of the protease.
It is the object of the invention to provide detergent compositions containing both lipase and protease, such that:
the inclusion of each enzyme significantly improves detergency towards fatty and proteinaceous soiling, respectively PA1 each enzyme added separately shows good stability in a solution of the detergent, and PA1 the lipase shows less deactivation due to the protease in a solution of the detergent, and that hence the detergency towards fatty soiling is not significantly reduced by the protease.
Surprisingly, we have now discovered that all these objectives can be achieved by selecting a certain group of lipases and a certain group of proteases. Specifically, this combination of lipase and protease shows better lipase stability in detergent solution than the prior art.